


[Podfic] Loud and Clear

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Leverage
Genre: Chromatic Characters Anthology I, Cover Art Welcome, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:03:12)Author's Summary from BlackEyedGirl:"Stop repeating everything, the ear-buds pick up the sound!" Alec is beginning to suspect that the others don't understand just how good his tech is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loud and Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92041) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

**Link**

[MP3 (2.2 MB, runtime 00:03:12)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3xs1wd4a5oshcs/%5BLeverage%5D%20Loud%20and%20Clear.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Chromatic Characters Anthology I  
> Thanks to BlackEyedGirl for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
